Solo
Solo is a recurring antagonist from the Strider series, serving as a boss in all versions of the first Strider as well as all its sequels. A freelance assassin and bounty hunter, Solo is equipped with numerous weapons and armories that allow him to fly at an incredible speed and terminate his targets. Known to be a ruthless and dangerous killer, he takes great pride over his status and considered to be Hiryu's destined rival, waiting for the confrontation between his destructive weapons and Hiryu's martial arts mastery in which only one man will survive. History In his first appearance, Solo is hired by Grandmaster Meio to eliminate the protagonist, Strider Hiryu, stating that Hiryu must not "leave Eurasia alive." Solo eventually meets Hiryu at the top of a Siberian plateau where the bounty hunter stages an ambush. Despite his weaponries, he is unable to defeat Hiryu. Unfortunately, Solo survives. Together with fellow bounty hunters the Kuniang M.A. Team, Solo later attacks Hiryu again as he's attempting to hijack an airship. Hiryu confronts and quickly defeats them all. Solo would later appear for the last time at the Third Moon for a rematch against his rival. Once again, he is unable to match Hiryu in combat and faces his final defeat. He later appears in several sequels and the first game's remake as the recurring boss trying to defeat Hiryu. Role in Rakenzarn: Frontier Story An alternate version of Solo appears as one of the antagonists and eventually the primary antagonist of the Rokkenjima Mansion segment. He has been hired by a mysterious figure to kill off Beholders in various worlds. This version of Solo is one of the more fearsome counterparts that he has faced the Realmwalkers many times before. One of Solo's early victims is a yet-to-known person from a parallel Arcana Heart world, where that world's Mei-Fang barely escapes. His latest target is Makoto Naegi of a parallel Danganronpa world, but for the first time, his target evades him. Solo begins to pursue Makoto, but Makoto's strange luck and the interference from the Realmwalkers keep foiling his plots. If there's one weakness Solo has, it's his pride. Due to Makoto being a painfully normal person, Solo despises the fact that someone like Makoto is able to evade him while he has been killing normal people and special powered ones for as long as he could remember. Ever since Makoto and his friends defeated him at Rokkenjima Mansion, Solo begins to develop an intense grudge on the young boy. Skills Solo is a skilled bounty hunter, relying mainly in his armor and weaponry. He is the wielder of the Machina Class. He serves as one of the end bosses in Chapter 3, alongside No. 9. Combined the class' power with his own weaponry, he is essentially stronger of the two. Solo's weapons deal a lot more damage. What makes him slightly more dangerous is that the attacks inflict ailments (Detonation Mines inflict Burn, Chemical Blast inflicts Poison or Dizzy, Suppress Shot inflicts Silence). Solo has his Soul Break, Plasma Blast, which deals a lot more damages than No. 9's. In addition, there is a 50% chance of inflicting Cornered (lowers the Guard effect). Category:Non-Playable Category:Antagonist Category:Strider Category:Rakenzarn: Frontier Story